Chapter 370
Hakudōshi's End is the 370th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Naraku learns of Hakudōshi's intentions to betray him. He dispels the child's barrier allowing Inuyasha to attack him with the windscar, and has the Saimyōshō leave his side, allowing Miroku to suck up the white child with his Kazaana, killing him. *Kagome asks Kagura if she wants to travel with their group until it's safe, but she declines. Inuyasha tells Kagura that when they defeat Naraku, they'll get her heart back for her. *Kagura decides to run away as far as she can, but she runs into Naraku. Synopsis * Hakudōshi tells Kagura she should just give up and forfeit her life; she's going to die either way, a slave to Naraku, or a slave to The Infant. "So why not join us, and at least help us make him suffer? And do so... from within Mōryōmaru!" Kagura curses the child and slashes at him with her dance of blades, although she's still trapped inside his barrier with him. Hakudōshi chuckles, boasting that he will never die. He then says that no one can touch him; not even Naraku. The next panel shows Naraku grinning. Suddenly, Hakudōshi's barrier disappears, freeing Kagura from her captivity. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Inuyasha attacks Hakudōshi with his Windscar, shredding the child's body into several pieces. When the pieces begin to reform and regenerate, Miroku prepares to open the Kazaana, and Hakudōshi, (surrounded by Saimyōshō), dares the monk to try it, knowing that the venom will kill him. Once more, Hakudōshi becomes shocked when the Saimyōshō fly away from him, presumably on Naraku's orders. Kagura taunts the child that it seems Naraku cut him off first. Hakudōshi defensively states that he doesn't care, then bursts into a cloud of miasma. Kagome shoots the cloud with her sacred arrow, clearing it up. * Out of the haze of miasma, Hakudōshi leaps toward Kagura with his Naginata in hand, attempting to kill her. At this point, his body is made of just a head, a torso, and one arm, as he is still slowly reforming from Inuyasha's attack. Hakudōshi angrily glares and thinks to himself: "I am not like Kagura! I am not Naraku's tool! I am my own master!!" Suddenly he screams as he's pulled into Miroku's wind-tunnel, killing him. Putting the prayer beads back on his cursed hand, the monk says he isn't pleased; he feels like he was used by Naraku. Inuyasha agrees, saying Naraku didn't have any further use for Hakudōshi, so he had the Saimyōshō abandon him, and let them finish him off. *Kagome approaches Kagura and asks her what she plans to do, now that Naraku surely knows of her betrayal. Kagura does't respond. After a moment, she offers the sorceress the opportunity to join their group if she wants. Kagura declines the kind gesture, telling them they should be chasing after Sango and Kohaku, along with the Shikon shard that Mōryōmaru stole. Kagura sighs "As for me, I've had enough of you people. Goodbye." Before she leaves, Inuyasha orders her to wait. He goes on to tell her that they have a list of things they're going to do once they defeat Naraku, and they'll add retrieving her heart to it. The Hanyō tells her not to die until they can get it back for her. The sorceress simply responds "Fine." and flies away. Kagome stares up at her as she flies away, feeling sympathy for her situation. *Kagura flies on her feather-plume, thinking to herself that she'll just run away as far as she has to in order to escape Naraku's grasp. As she flies, she runs into Naraku waiting for her. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hakudōshi *Kagura *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippō *Miroku *Naraku Category:Chapters